Tsukahara Kazuha
' Tsukahara Kazuha' ( ) is one of the main heroines of Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus. She is a 2nd-year student of the Swordsmanship Division, but despite that she is the Contractor of Futsunushi no Kami. Her Diva in a God of Swords in Japanese Mythology and she is therefore an Illegal Magician in the eyes of the law. Despite her love of swords she is only talented at magic until Kazuki begins training her. Her improved skills impress her classmates to the point where she becomes Student Council President in Volume 5. She also becomes the Contractor of Take Mikadzuchi, another deity of swords and the twin Divas fuse together in Volume 6. Appearance Kazuha is a beautiful young girl with short brown hair that covers the sides of her face, as well as blue eyes. She is a girl with a short-cut hair in a shaggy-style that makes her look energetic, with an imposing countenance that really suits a swordsman. Her Decorteo Brigieux (Magic Dress) resembles a white and red miko uniform, her hair also grows in length when she uses the powers of her Diva. Personality Kazuha has a very bright and cheerful personality, she can become friends with almost anyone she meets but tends to go overboard with her desire for friendship and this causes people to be weary of her. She hates being called Mikohime and she also hates when she is being compared to her father. She was initially a tsundere to Kazuki, however, after the infiltration in Volume 6 she grows out of this childish mindset, confesses to Kazuki, and becomes a dere character. Kazuha has a habit of becoming desperate with the things she wants most and tends to go overboard, resulting in her repeated failures. After doing lewd things with Kazuki in Volume 9, Kazuha developed a perverted side. History Background Kazuha is the daughter of the former Knight and current Swordsmanship Division teacher at the National Knight Academy Tsukahara Hisatada . She always admired swordsmen from a young age and wanted to learn but her father always refused to teach her anything, and she resents him for it. Frustrated by this she began teaching herself, but along the way picked up many flaws and bad habits in her technique. It was her devotion to swords that drew the attention of the Japanese God of Swords Futsunushi no Kami aFutsunushi no Kamind she made a Contract with him. In the eyes of the law this was an Illegal Contract but he was harmless and never did anything harmful to her. She defied her father and entered the Academy as a swordsmanship student. But she struggled to make friends in her first year and was considered to be the very worst swordsman in the school. She hid the fact that she had a Stigma when she enrolled and built a small shrine to her Diva in an abandoned clubroom at school. Due to her lack of friends she would spend much of her time chatting with him. I t was at the start of her second year that she met her best friend Hikita Kōhaku, who had a deep resentment for the Magic Division and society in general for looking down on swordsmen as disposable pawns. Kazuha’s Diva naturally agreed with that and didn’t trust the 72 Pillars because they permitted that behavior. He also detected some sort of nasty dark power being used in an underground facility beneath the school. Because no one in the Magic Department did anything about it, he assumed the 72 Pillars must be behind this too and became worried something horrible was coming. They armed all the swordsmanship students they could trust with Sacred Treasures. Plot 'Volume 3' Hikita Kōhaku had aided in the escape of her friend Hayashizaki Kazuki and his friends when they became wanted fugitives and helped them out. The Knight Order and the Magic Division were willing to deport an innocent girl Charlotte Lieben Frau back to Germany where she was facing a death sentence. She and her friends knew the scandal would do great harm to their reputation. As they prepared to make their move on the other school they first faced off against Hayashizaki Kanae and the existing Student Council. Using Sacred Treasures they won, but only just barely, and took over the council. This made her lose confidence they could win against somebody like Otonashi Kaguya. Kōhaku later brought Kazuki, Charlotte and their friends Amasaki Miō and Hiakari Koyuki to meet her and revealed her status as an Illegal Magician. Kazuha was upset with her friend for this and bringing Kazuki, who she regarded as a womanizer. There was no sign that her free will had been encroached at all so Kazuki wasn’t bothered by it. She calls out her Diva Futsunushi no Kami, who takes the form of an ancient sword. She hid this contract when she entered the Swordsmanship Division. She was the Magika Stigma of the Swordsmanship Division, a counterpart to Kazuki, who was the swordsman of the Magic Division. Kazuha insisted there was no danger, she and this Diva were connected since she was born. He also insists that he is like the 72 Pillars and doesn’t want a flesh body or force humans to follow any kind of faith. Lemegeton materialized, having recognized him as a Diva of the Japanese Mythology. She introduced herself and mentions Kazuki being the King of the 72 Pillars. She also mentioned the powerful people who didn’t trust them and made false allegations to ruin their reputations. As he suggested, Leme could simply ask one of the Pillars to confirm Leme’s position as King and resolve this easily. But part of the reason they had granted powers to Japan without imposing a faith doctrine was to see how they would treat that power without outside influence. If they chose to betray their own King for selfish reasons then Japan would be ruled unworthy and the 72 Pillars would abandon them and move elsewhere. Clearly the 72 Pillars were running out of patience in this situation. They all learned just how serious this situation was. While discussing the position of the Japanese faith Lotte's Diva Prometheus appeared and educated them all on similar belief systems. However, other than in Japan, those ancient belief systems had been crushed by the strict faith doctrines demanded by the other countries. While most of his fellows didn’t care much about the 72 Pillars, as a Sword God, Futsunushi no Kami was angry that modern Japan was disrespecting swordsmen. As it turns out, the 72 Pillars totally agreed with him on that point. It was the Japanese government who decided to give the Magika Stigma special treatment, going back to that free will thing again. Futsunushi no Kami also complained about the dark rituals being performed underground at the Academy, but Leme and the others had no idea what he was talking about. This sinister force was why they had armed themselves for what he was sure would be an attack by the Magic Division. But according to Leme and Prometheus, they hadn’t sensed this dark magic at all, nor had they heard of an underground facility. If the 72 Pillars weren’t behind it, then it was likely an Illegal Magician. Kazuki would earn the trust of her Diva if he could investigate the facility and prove it wasn’t related to the 72 Pillars. They would have looked into it themselves, but the door would only admit someone with a Stigma. Kazuha had volunteered to check it out but it was too dangerous to let her go alone. Since it might be connected to the conspiracy against him. Kazuki and his friends agreed to go. Kazuha insists Kazuki must face her in a duel first to prove his power. Though she is quite impressive at a distance, he has skill at both swordsmanship and magic. So once he is able to close the distance it’s all over. Kazuha is clearly jealous of his talents but her Diva is simply impressed. The entrance is near the Witch's House, but they don’t expect to meet anyone because classes are in session. But by coincidence Vice-President Hoshikaze Hikaru overslept and runs right into them. She knows it’s her duty to arrest them but she is clearly conflicted about it. Kazuki assures her of his innocence and asks her to give them the chance to prove it and she agrees to pretend she didn’t see them. Once they reach the concealed entrance, Kazuha shatters the barrier around it. Before entering, Kazuki asks them to inform the Knight Order abbot this place if they don’t return, though there is really no way to know who to trust. A group of powerful and mysterious Illegal Magicians attacked the Sword Division and it seemed like they couldn’t rely on outside help. Kazuki’s party arrives on the battlefield to assist Kōhaku and Kanae. At Kazuki’s order they quickly organize themselves for battle. Vice-President Hikaru jumped in to help. Kazuha also assists them. Given the crisis, she no longer cared if she was exposed as an Illegal Magician. He told them these things had their minds crushed already and there was no point in showing mercy. By making use of excellent teamwork they are soon able to defeat the 10 living weapons. Just as Kazuki’s group was done with the battle the German Knights arrived to attack them. Kazuki figured the Headmaster planned to kill all the witnesses and find a way to blame the attack on him. Beatrix Baumgard introduced her friends Damian and Eleonora Abendroth. Kaguya would be supporting them from the rear but was clearly conflicted. Nyarlathotep (disguised as the Headmaster) casts Sanity Down to suppress her emotions, though nobody but Kazuki seemed to notice this. He asks his friends to take on the German Knights and offers them strategic advice. He also lends his Sacred Treasure to Kanae, who will be facing Beatrix. He charges after Kaguya in order to free her from control and finds a way to elude Beatrix who tries to intercept him. Eleonora discovered her opponent Koyuki also uses water-based attacks. Though she has the advantage in terms of power and experience, Kazuha provides backup and is able to protect her teammate. Eleonora’s defense is gradually worn down. Lotte is flying above them using Deep Striker. She suddenly charges in from above and shatters her defenses, rendering Eleonora unable to fight any longer. Once the others saw Kazuki hugging Kaguya after freeing her from mind control, the Germans realized they couldn’t rely on her support anymore. Besides that they were growing suspicious of the Headmaster’s motives. They had gained new respect for their opponents and in this situation elected to retreat. Several of them thought the battle was over at that point. But Kazuki confronted Nyarlathotep in his disguise as the Headmaster. He called out all the obvious flaws with his Quad-Core Magicians, which were easily defeated by them. He was no longer hiding the fact he was an Illegal Magician. Kaguya was stunned to learn the truth. So was Board Chairman Amasaki who popped up nearby. He realized the Headmaster must have been the one who created those strange magicians and no doubt sacrificed innocent lives to do it. Nyarlathotep then stabbed him with a tentacle though the chest, having decided to kill all the witnesses. Miō ran over to help her step-father and she is gradually able to heal him. Nyarlathotep reveals his true form, but seems weak in terms of magic power. He uses Psycho Noise to disrupt the chanting of the mages, including Miō’s healing magic. But Kaguya finds the resolve to fight of her own volition for the first time. Asmodeus congratulates her by giving her a special powerful spell she uses to destroy the enemy in a single hit. Though she had resolved herself to kill her father in the process he somehow survived. As they celebrate, Koyuki sees several girls getting close to Kazuki. Her dark feelings of self-doubt return and Nyarlathotep exploits those emotions and begins consuming her body for his own. Her friends are shocked and unsure of what to do. But Kazuha keeps a cool head and produces a special Sacred Treasure which she gives to Kazuki. With it he is able to drive the evil Diva out of Koyuki’s body. Nyarlathotep has stolen her magic but is barely holding himself together. He is determined to at least kill Kazuki before he vanishes. Kaguya takes the initial attack and reflects the pain before collapsing in Magic Intoxication. Kazuki reassures Koyuki before kissing her. Nyarlathotep attempts to use the same Level 10 magic at the same time but as Vepar says. That fake stolen power was no match for the real thing. Kazuki then destroys all trace of the monster with his sword. Powers and Abilities General Magic: Kazuha is a real genius with magic such that if she ever moved to Magic Division she would already be a Rank-A student like Amasaki Miō. Her versatile usage of General Magic is so great that it can even be used for combat, espionage, information gathering, etc. Both Hayashizaki Kanae and Otonashi Kaguya have stated that their general magic is inferior to Kazuha. Swordsmanship: Despite her talent in magic, she loved swords instead of magic. Due to her father not wanting her to become a swordsman, she tried to self-educate herself, but this caused her to develop bad habits leaving her unable to fight other skilled swordsmen. After Hayashizaki Kazuki trained under Kazuki, she has properly developed her skills to where she could be considered one of the strongest students among the Swordsmanship Division. A lot of people might argue that her skill even surpasses Kazuki as she managed to hit an opponent on her first swing while Kazuki failed to hit the same opponent even once after she hit him 4 times. Leadership: In the events of the civil war arc, Kazuha was put in command of the Witch's House and the Swordsmanship Division Student Council in Kazuki's absence due to her surprising level of adaptability and skill in real war situations which she demonstrated during her infiltration operation, despite having far less experience than the ones she leads. Under her command, they countered and destroyed an enemy ambush with ease. Adaptability: Perhaps her greatest skill. Due to her being a Magika Stigma but choosing to align with the Sword Division, she spends much time perfecting her skill and working out new techniques. She invented techniques like sound suppression and echo-location on the battlefield and make counters to dire situations almost instantly. She only needed 1 month to learn foresight, a technique said to take a year to learn. She has even managed to also imperfectly copy an enemy's greatest technique while in combat with 2 other warriors and subsequently use it to land a blow on its original wielder, which even Kazuki himself failed to do and subsequently was stunned with amazement upon her success. 'Summoning Magic:' Kazuha was classified as an Illegal Magician due to her contact with the General of Amaterasu and Sword God, Futsunushi no Kami from the Japanese Mythology. She uses a number of close-range spells since most of the spells entail summoning sword-shaped Sacred Treasures, which can be used for long-range. After both Kazuha and Kazuki invaded Yamato, she later came across Take Mikadzuchi who was revealed to be also the other half of Futsunushi-no-Kami and the two later became one Diva again changing the characteristics of some of their 10 spells and making them stronger than before. 10 Inherent Powers: Level 1: ? Level 2: Kenki Tensei: A globe of fire burns to existence in Kazuha's side and floats in place. From within the flame, a sword appears, a phantom of a famous Japanese swordsman/warrior starts floating faintly overlapping with the weapon and comes into existence they can then attack the opponent with the same skills and abilities they had when they were alive. She can summon various other phantoms such as: Yagyū Nyōnsai, Togakure Daisuke, Hattori Takeo and so on. The limit is a maximum of three phantoms. Level 3: Futsu no Mitama: It creates a copy of Futsunushi no Kami that possesses the power to tear apart magic power and purify evil. Level 4: Ameno Hidzukuri no Kazatsuchi: A composite attack that consists of a shockwave of wind and an explosion of flame. Level 5: Tenkū Battō Rengehō: Kazuha summons a giant wind of flame that creates Sacred Treasure katanas. These katanas can be launched at the enemy and are enhanced with many elements, like being covered in flames, or clad in electricity, or the ability to fly in an irregular trajectory. After Futsununshi no Kami's assimilation with Take Mikadzuchi Kazuha becomes able to freely control the attributes of all sacred treasures created. Level 6: Kenki Shihou Ken: A large number of bluish-white souls gather around the user, they then transform into 4 enormous arms and katanas with each hand wielding a katana. The arms answer to the users' will and can be controlled remotely. Level ?: Mikafutsu no Mitama: Kazuha creates a large golden katana that has the speed and destructive power of lightning. Level 8:? Level 9:? Level 10: Futsunushi-no-Kami: Futsunushi-no-Kami can be summoned as the real sword and not a copy of a sword summon. This allows the user to use him as a sword. This sword is able to cut only the thing the wielder wishes to cut. What Futsunushi-no-Kami can cut is in proportion to the skill of its wielder. Harem King Powers: Any Harem member with a Positivity Level of 150 or better gains the ability to communicate Telepathically with the Harem King. Trivia * She and Kazuki had their first kiss in Volume 5, Chapter 1 * Kazuki obtained the Key to her Heart in Volume 5, Chapter 4 * Unlike the rest of the harem, she prefers to stand side by side with Kazuki instead of in front or behind him * She lost her virginity to Kazuki in Volume 13, Chapter 2 (along with most of the Harem) Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Swordsmanship Division Category:Summoners Category:Swordsmen Category:Illegal magician